Concrete Angel
by lizzl0ve
Summary: She hides the bruises with the linen and lace; The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. An AU story, inspired by the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

Concrete Angel - Chapter One

"Happy Birthday, Pretty Girl"

_April 3rd, 1994. Brooke Davis woke up, smiling. She turned three today. Bouncing out of bed, she ran down the hall to her parents room. Walking in, she found her mother crying. Her father no where to be found. Crawling into bed with her mother, she wrapped her small arms around her and held her close. _

_June 15th, 1994: Brooke's mother had started drinking, excessively. While eating dinner, Brooke spilt her glass of milk all over the table. Grabbing her by the arm, she began to beat Brooke. By the time she was done, Brooke lay crumpled in a small ball on the floor; covered in blood. It wasn't the first time her mother had done this, it wasn't even the second. Ever since Brooke's father left, she hit Brooke. Taking her anger out on her. But this time, she had gone too far. A near by neighbor had heard the screams of the beating, and called the cops. When they arrived, Brooke's mother had passed out on the couch. And Brooke's fragile body still lay on the floor of the ktichen. _

_September 3rd, 1994: Brooke Davis was released from the hospital after being in intensive care. Her mother had been arrested, never to see Brooke again. Brooke had no other family, so she was placed in foster care like most of the other children without parents. That night, Brooke cried as she lay in her bed. Hearing a noise, Brooke looked up to see a young boy watching her. He slowly made his way over, looking at her with small eyes. "Don'y cry. Pretty girls aren't supposed to cry." For the first time in months, Brooke flashed a genuine smile through her tears. _

Present day, April 3rd. 2008:

"Brooke, get up or we're gonna be late for school." Lucas' voice boomed through her room. Brooke pulled the blanket over her head, officially deciding it was her birthday. She didn't want to go to school.

"No!" She mumbled, turning to face the other way. Before she could even pull the blanket over her head, Lucas had jumped into her bed. He smiled, holding out a small box topped with a bow. "I guess the birthday girl doesn't want her present." He said, a smile on his face as she began to turn and face him.

"No no no, I want my present." Before she could even grab the box, Brooke was swarmed by a mob of children. She had been at the foster home for years now, making her one of the older ones. One more year left, she thought to herself as she sat up. In a year, she would be eighteen. She could finally leave, and start a new life for herself. One where she wasn't know as the foster girl who had no parents. As far as everyone at school knew, Brooke's parents died in a car crash. Lucas knew the truth however, they just kept it their secret as far as everyone else was concerned.

"Alright, Im awake. Just give me a minute to get ready please." She said, laughing as everyone scrambled out of her room except for Lucas. "You too mister. But leave the present." She said, a smile on her face as he handed her the present before exiting her room. Before leaving, her turned to look back at her. "Happy birthday, pretty girl." With that, he left, Brooke smiling widely. Opening the lid, Brooke gasped. The necklace she had been looking at for the longest time now sat in her hand. Smiling, she clasped it around her neck before getting out of bed. Twenty minutes later, she was fully dressed and entering the dining hall to be greeted with a 'SURPRISE!' and a large happy birthday banner.

"You guys really didn't have to do this." She said, smiling as she walked in. Lucas spotted the necklace around her neck and smiled. He sat in the back, just watching. He was never one to be social, except for maybe with Brooke. They had been friends since her first night there, and that would never change. Pulling out his copy of 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' he began to read, knowing he would have his time with Brooke later on. He had something special planned for her, he could only hope that she liked it.

Brooke went through school, anticipating what Lucas had in store for her tonight. She knew it was something, he had been overly secrative the past few weeks. And she could only assume that it had something to do with her birthday. With that thought in mind, the last bell rang and she practically ran out of her last period class. She walked out to the court yard, waiting for Lucas like she did every day.

Well, thats chapter one. I have the next few chapters outlined. If I get feedback on this, I'll post the next chapter soon =)

--Lizz.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

Concrete Angel - Chapter Two

"Your One Of A Kind, Brooke Davis."

As Brooke waited in the quad, she sighed. Lucas seemed to be taking an awful long time. As she was about to get up, she saw a shadow aproach her and she smiled to look up. "Uhm, do I know you?" She asked, looking into the crystal blue eyes of the one and only Nathan Scott. Wearing the infamous Scott smirk, he looked down apon her. "No, Im Nathan Scott. Your Brooke, right?"

She had to admit, she was rather surprised. In all her years in school, Nathan Scott had never spoken to her. He was the popular jock and Brooke was the shy orphan girl with very few friends. "Yeah, Im Brooke. Can I help you?"

"I heard it was your birthday, and I wanted to say happy birthday gorgeous." She didn't even know why, but she couldn't help but smile at him. Nathan Scott was a charmer, and everyone knew that. But then the name Rachel Gatina popped into her head, Nathan's girlfriend. Her smile quickly faded as he took a seat across from her. "So Im having a party tonite and I was just wondering if.." Before he could even finish, Lucas cleared his throat.

Looking up at him, Brooke smiled. "Hey Luke!" She said, hurrying to gather her things together. Turning back to Nathan, she gave a slight smile. "Sorry Nathan, I gotta go." Gently, he reached out and touched her arm. "Like I was saying, Im having a party tonite. You should come by." Biting down softly on her bottom lip, she shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I already have plans. Maybe another time.." She trailed off before walking off with Lucas.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Nathan smirked. "Your one of kind Brooke Davis. And soon, your gonna be mine." With that, Nathan headed to the gym for basketball practice. As soon as he walked in, Rachel ran over to him. "Hey boyfriend!" Nathan looked down at her, like she was nothing. "Im not your boyfriend Rach. Like I said, we're done." He walked off, leaving a broken hearted Rachel behind. A tear ran down her cheek as her best friend Peyton Sawyer came to her side. Wrapping her arm around her, she gave a half smile. "Come on Rach, time to start warm ups."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had just finished curling her hair when Lucas knocked on her door. "Brooke, are you ready yet?" He called out to her, leaning against the door frame. "I'll be right there!" Slipping on her shoes, she looked in the mirror and smiled. The black strapless dress clung to her every curve. Lucas told her tonight would be special, and knowing him it would be. Walking out, she played with her fingers nervously. "So, how do I look?"

He couldn't believe how stunning she looked. "You look amazing, pretty girl." She smiled, nodding her head. "You look pretty good yourself broody. Now lets go." Grabbing her purse, she simply walked right out of her room and let him follow. Getting outside, she smiled. Lucas' car sat out front, the only thing he had left from his mother. She had left to him in her will before she had passed away.

_Karen Roe sat in her room, tears slowly cascading from her face as she grasped onto a picture of her and Lucas. She wasn't feeling well, and had gone to the doctors for a check up. When the doctor came into the room with the results, she could tell by his face it bad. Cancer. It had spread through out her entire body, and there was nothing else she could do. Six months later Lucas helped bury his mother at age three. Karen had no known relatives, her parents had passed before she gave birth to Lucas. Lucas was placed in foster care that night, two months after his third birthday. That was in March, and he had spent months completely quiet. There had been many couples to want to adopt Lucas, but he always found away to get rid of them. He didn't speak with anyone, that is until Brooke Davis showed up. _

"You ready?" He asked, opening the door for her as she got in. She smiled up at him, nodding her head gently as he closed the door. Getting in himself, he started up the car and headed out. Glancing over at her, he wanted to ask her, but wasn't sure if he even should. "So uhm, why were you talking to Nathan Scott today?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He came up to me in the quad and wished me a happy birthday." She said, once again a bright smile on her face. "And then he asked me to come to his party tonigt." Lucas glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. "Do you wanna go?" He asked, hoping she would say no. But if she wanted to go, he would take her. Today was her day, and he would do whatever she wanted.

"Well, I mean I kinda did. But we had plans so its fine." She looked over at him, giving a half smile. "It was just going to be diner, nothing special. We can go to the party." Turning her whole body to face him, she grinned. "Really? Luke your the best!" Leaning back into her seat, Brooke smiled. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to see Nathan again. Lucas kept his eyes directly on the road as he pulled up to the house of Nathan Scott. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He wanted to be with Brooke tonight, just her. Not at some high school party. If only Brooke knew, how he had truely felt. She was his best friend, the only one he could honestly talk to about anything. Yet, there was a part of him who wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her like it was his last breath.

Snapping out of it, he got out and walked over to Brooke's door letting her out. Walking up to the door, they could both hear the party was in full swing. Walking in, Brooke's eyes landed on Nathan. He walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Glad you could make it." With that, he lead her into the party as Lucas stood there alone and out of place.

Hey Guys! Quick note. I just wanted to say THANKS SO MUCH to every who reviewed/favorited/added to their alert. Im glad you guys like the story =) Im deffinatly going to keep going with it. Also, this is obviously an AU story. So Lucas is Lucas Roe, and Nathan is Nathan Scott. They have no actual relation in this story, just wanted to clear that up =)

So that was chapter two. I have the next few chapters outlined, and I know where I want the story to again for the reviews and such.

xoxo;; Lizz.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

**Okay so before we get started with this chapter, Id first like to say this was a really hard chapter to write. Also, I adore both Brathan and Brucas. But, this story is Brucas. Who knows, I may one day decide to write a Brathan fic. So, with that in mind this chapter was hard to write Nathan the way it is. Just, this is how I invisioned the story when I first started it, so for all you Brathan lovers out there SORRY! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Concrete Angel - Chapter Three

"Goodnight, pretty girl. I love you"

Lucas had lost Brooke in the crowd since they had arrived. He managed to find a place on the couch, surrounded by random people making out or getting completely wasted. It wasn't really his scene, and as badly as he wished to leave he couldn't leave Brooke there. Next thing he knew, there was a water bottle in his face. Looking up, Lucas smiled. Haley. They had several classes together, but she was one of the cheerleaders. Unlike Rachel and Peyton however, Haley was nice. "Hey Luke. Surprised to see you of all people here."

She said, a small laugh escaping her lips as he took the bottle from her. "Yeah well Brooke was invited, and she wanted to come so I couldn't exactly say no." Opening her own bottle of water, she smirked. "Brooke's the brunette your always with, right?" He simply smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, she is here with Nathan tonight." Haley's face instantly turned pale. "Lucas, you need to get Brooke out of here, now."

Lucas could sense the worry in her voice. "Haley, why? Its just a party." She shook her head, glancing down to the ground. "Nathan isn't a good guy Luke. He gets what he wants, and doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants." Before she could continue, Lucas stood up and began looking for Brooke. But, she was no where to be found. Making his way through the crowd, a drunk red head clung herself to him. "What do you want Rachel?" He asked, still looking around for Brooke. "You'll do. After all, Nathan took that slut upstairs. Take me upstairs." Lucas pulled her off him, pawning her off to some one else as he ran for the stairs. Looking down the long hall way, every door was closed. He knew Brooke was in one of them, and he could feel a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

One by one, he knocked on each door. All he could here were drunken couples, doing god knows what as he moved on. Reaching the last door, he knew Brooke had to be in there. Knocking, her heard Nathan scream to get out. "Brooke?!" He yelled for her, but he couldn't her anything. "Brooke are you in there?" He was growing more and more concerned by the moment.

On the other side of the door, Brooke laid in Nathan's bed. She was barely concious, her eyes fighting to stay open. Nathan hovered over her, a smirk plastered on his face. It wasn't like the charming one he had before, it was different. Darker, cold. He began pushing up Brooke's dress, he small hands weakly trying to fight him back. "No.." was all she could manage at a small whisper. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, slowly falling down her face. Nathan had Brooke's dress pushed all the way up, his thumbs looped around her panties.

As he began pulling them down, Lucas barged through the door. "Get the fuck off her!" He screamed, running towards him. With out taking a second look at Nathan, he had him against the ground and his fist connected with his face. Haley; who had seen Lucas head up stairs followed. Walking in, she saw Brooke and went straight to her side. She pulled her dress back down, making sure she was okay before rushing over to Lucas. He cocked his arm back, about to give him another punch to the face when Haley grabbed it. "Lucas, Brooke needs you. He isn't worth it."

Lucas stood, giving Nathan one last kick to the side before rushing over to Brooke's side. "Pretty girl? Its me, its Lucas." Brooke's eyes opened for a moment, before slowly closing. "Lets get her out of here." Lucas scooped her into his arms, Brooke's face nestling into his chest as he carried her out of the house. Placing her in the back seat, he turned to look at Haley. "Thank you.. if you hadn't.. and I didn't.." He couldn't even finish, afraid of what could have happened if they hadn't arrived when they did. "Just make sure she is okay Luke." As he turned around and got in, Haley called to him one last time. "Lucas, if you don't tell her soon. You may loose your chance for good. Don't let her slip away." Haley gave a soft smile before heading back into the party, where everyone seemed to be gossiping about what had just occured.

Many had been wanting to go find Nathan themselves and take care of him. Brooke was a sweet girl, and Nathan almost took that all away from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke awoke in the middle of the night, her head pounding. Looking around, it wasn't her room. It was Lucas'. Looking to the ground, there was Lucas covered in a small blanket and no pillow. She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight, before her head once again pounded. She tried remembering the events from that night, but at one point everything got abit fuzzy.

_Nathan led Brooke into the kitchen, grabbing two cups and filling them with beer from the keg. Looking down at her drink, she bit her lip. "Sorry, Im not much of a drinker." She said, handing the cup back to him. "Brooke, its just a beer. No big deal, right?" He said, flashing her the same charming smile he gave this after noon. Nodding her head, she took the cup back and took a small sip. "Uhm I should try and find Lucas, he did bring me here after all." With that, Brooke attempted to walk away but Nathan grabbed her arm rather roughly. "Just forget about him, your here with me." Brooke could see something in his eyes, something she had never seen before until now._

_"Yeah.. okay." She said, smiling as she took another sip. Before Brooke knew it, Nathan had gone to get her a second cup as she waited in the hallway for him. Out in the kitchen, Nathan smirked as he dropped a small white roffie into her drink before heading over to her. Taking the cup, she practically downed it all in one sip. Nathan led her out to the dance floor, and brought her close as they began dancing. Brooke's head was spinning, and she leaned against Nathan for support. "Nathan, I don't feel so good. I think I need to sit." Looking down, he simply smiled. "Come on, you can lay down upstairs."_

_Too dizzy to think, she followed him up to his room. As Brooke hit the bed, everything began going black. The last thing she remembered was Nathan crawling ontop of her with a devilish smirk on his face.._

A silent tear rolled down her face, afraid of what had happened next. Crawling out of the bed, she bent down towards Lucas and placed her hand on his arm. "Luke?" She whispered, softly. She knew the house rules, no co-ed rooms. But there had been several nights when Lucas and Brooke did break that rule of course. Lucas awoke, his hair a mess and his eyes barely open. "Brooke?" He asked, his voice groggy as he sat up. "Lucas.." He voice cracked, another tear rolling down her face.

"Its okay, come here." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she buried her face into his chest. "What- whay happened? Did Nathan...?" She couldn't bring herself to even say the words. Brooke hadn't had a real first kiss yet, let alone sex. She was waiting for the one, the one she was completely and totally in love with who loved her back unconditionally. "No, he didn't. Haley told me about Nathan, and I found you. I found you before the son of a bitch did anything." Brooke could hear the anger in his voice as she pulled away to look at him. "Thank you." She whispered, her eyes growing heavy once again.

"Come on, lets get you back to bed." With that, he scooped her into his arms and laid her back into the bed. Reaching up, she grabbed his arm lightly. "Lucas, could you uhm- could you lay wih me? I really don't want to be alone." He smiled softly down at her, nodding his head. He slid into bed, pulling the blankets over them. Brooke pressed herself against Lucas' chest as his arm rested comfortably over her body. He pulled her in tight, softly kissing her shoulder. "Goodnight, pretty girl. I love you" He whispered, only to find Brooke had fallen asleep. He sighed softly, his eyes closing as he too drifted off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, are you sure about this? We don't have to..." She cut him off, placing a finger to his lips gently. "Lucas Roe if you don't stop talking we are going to be late for school. Now, lets go." It was Monday morning, and Lucas was attempting to get Brooke to stay home today. However, Brooke wanted no part of it. She wasn't going to let a scum like Nathan Scott ruin her. Besides, she wanted to find Haley and thank her for everything.

Walking into the large building known as Tree Hill High, Brooke was greeted with stares and whispers. She assumed everyone one would have found out by now, but she didn't care. People at Tree Hill liked to talk, and she knew that. Making her way down the hall, Brooke's eyes landed on Haley and smiled. Walking up to her, she smiled. "Hey tutor girl, I just wanted to say thanks. For you know, friday night at the party." Haley turned, giving her a confused look. "Tutor girl?" She simply asked, as Brooke grinned. "Yep. Your a tutor, and a girl. And I give all my friends nick names."

Haley couldn't help but smile, now knowing why Lucas liked Brooke. Before Haley could say anything, Nathan Scott came up behind them. "Haley, what are you doing talking to this fucking whore." He said in a bitter voice as Brooke looked up to see his face covered in bruises. Lucas, she thought with a smile. "Actually, Im talking to my _friend_ Brooke. And you, Nathan Scott are nothing but scum. Stay away from me, and Brooke." He glared down at her, shaking his head. "Whatever you fucking nerd. The only reason we even let you sit with us is because your a cheerleader. Go sit with you freak friends from now on." With that, Nathan Scott stormed down the hallway as Tree Hill High watched the interaction between the two.

It was now Brooke's turn to look at Haley and smile. "Thanks, you didn't have to.." Before she could say anything, Haley cut her off. "Yes, I did. You aren't the first he has hurt. It was time someone did something about it." Haley smiled, looping her arm through hers as they headed to first period together. "Come on tigger, we don't wanna be late." Seeing the now confused look on Brooke, she smirked. "What, I like to give my friends nicknames."

And thats it! Hope you guys don't hate me for the ass that Nathan is, but no worries. He plays an important role in this story. Anyways, reviews and such are GREAT!


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

**Author's Note: Okay so sorry for the delay. I've been basically majorly depressed the last few days. My best friend tried to kill herself, and is now in the hospital. And I broke up with my boyfriend of nearly a year. All within about three days. So I was kinda just BLAH for abit. But im getting better, so here is the next chapter. Which; skipped ahead to the last day of school. Brooke, Lucas, and Haley are all juniors. So they are all getting ready for the summer before senior year. **

Concrete Angel - Chapter Three

"She's Lucky To Have You"

"Tutor girl!" Brooke squealed, running down the hallways to meet Haley as she emptied out her locker. "Hey tigger" She said, a slight laugh as she gave her best friend a hug. Over the last few months, the two had grown closer and closer. They were the complete opposite, but made the best of friends. "Where's Luke?" Haley asked, tossing away the last of the garbage in her locker and shutting it. "Probably still cleaning out his locker." she said, giggling softly.

Haley looked at her, smirking. "Brooke. What did you do?" She asked, her head slightly cocking to the side. "I sorta convinced him to let us share a locker this year. I believe the last thing he said before I left to find you was 'I am never sharing a locker with you again Davis.' Then he glared, and threw out the next heap of garbage." Brooke said, a beaming smile on her face as Haley laughed. Looking over her shoulder, Haley saw a very pissed off looking Lucas heading towards them.

"Speak of the devil." She whispered as Brooke turned around to see Lucas standing there, and not looking all too pleased. "Hey buddy!" She tried, but only recieved a grunt in return. She pouted her bottom lip out softly, trying as hard as she could not to let herself smile. Taking one look at her, how could he not help but forgive her. "Your one of a kind Brooke, but next year its seperate lockers all the way." After he spent nearly an hour clearing out old magazines Brooke had discarded into his locker, crumpled up piles of paper, and whatever else she got bored of and decided to shove into his locker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of summer vacation, and the three friends had decided to spend the day at the beach. Brooke, sat reading the latest issue of Vogue while Haley and Lucas both read some boring book. After a few moments, Brooke sighed. When neither Lucas, nor Haley looked up from their books, she sighed again this time with more force.

A small smirk creeped onto Lucas' lips as he continued reading. "Yes Brooke?" He asked, turning the worn page of his book as Brooke let out a small 'hmpf' "Im bored." Whined Brooke, tossing her magazing aside. "Come on, its the first day of summer, its gorgeous out, and you two nerds are sitting here reading books!" Haley now looked up from her book, shaking her head at Brooke. "You were the one who said we need to work on tans, which meant lay in the sun." Haley said, once again reading her book.

"Its too boring." Seeing as how she was getting no where with Haley, she turned to Lucas. "Lucas.." She whispered softly, leaning over her chair to tap his shoulder. "Come on, can we please do something?" With a sigh, Lucas placed his book down and sat up. Standing up, he bent down and easily picked Brooke up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Lucas Eugene Roe put me down this instant!" She said, her voice half serious, half playful. Especially since she knew how much he hated his middle name.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, make me." He said as he carried her into the water. Before Brooke could respond, her body hit the cold water. Resurfacing, she was met with a laughing Lucas. "Ow!" He screeched as she smacked his shoulder, "Whats with the brutality?" He asked, looking down at the brunette who now stood with her hands on her hips; water dripping from her face. "You dropped me in!"

"Your not bored though, right?" He asked, a soft smirk playing on his lips. She brought her arms up, crossing her chest as a slight smile tugged on her lips. "Yeah.. I guess. But your still an ass for that." She stuck her tongue out at him, before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down into the water. As they resurfaced, both laughed as Brooke climbed onto his back, looping her arms around his neck. Leaning in, she whispered softly. "Okay, now I say we get tutor girl."

Brooke smirked, Lucas nodding his head as he carried her on his back to where they had been sitting. "You guys have fun?" Haley asked as she placed her book down. "Oh yeah, a blast." Brooke grinned, getting off Lucas' back as she walked over to Haley. "Hey tutor girl, can you hand me your sun tan lotion?" Haley leaned over her chair to grab her bag when Lucas scooped her up in his arms and Brooke laughed. "You two are so dead!" Haley shrieked, as Lucas carried her into the water with Brooke following right behind them.

As Lucas went to drop Haley, she grabbed tightly onto him and pulled him down with her. As the two came up from the water, Brooke stood at the shore line laughing. "Brooke Davis get your ass in here!" Haley called. The way she saw it, if she was in Brooke better get her ass in. With that, Brooke slowly stepped into the ocean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day at the beach, Lucas and Brooke dropped off Haley at home before heading back to the house. By the time they arrived, Brooke had already fallen asleep in the backseat. He smiled, looking at her before carrying her to her room. Grabbing one of her sweatshirts, he pulled if over her head before laying her down to sleep. "Goodnight, pretty girl." He slowly stood up, exiting her room to be meet with Harley, the house manager. Anything and everything that went down, she was the one in charge.

"Lucas.. we need to talk. Its about Brooke." Just from the look in her eyes, he knew something was off. Walking back into her office, they both took a seat as Harley grabbed a folder. "I got a call from California today. Apparantly Richard Davis was killed in a car accident last week. When they searched his apartment, they found a box filled with pictures, and a copy of Brooke's birth certificate." Lucas took a deep breath, attempting to process it all. "Apparantly he had a will drawn up a few years ago, and he has left Brooke a few things. Now, Im telling this to you first because I don't know if Brooke should know just yet.."

Brooke hadn't known any other family in the last few years then him, Harley, and the rest of the group home. He knew this could very well break her, but she deserved to know. "I'll tell her, tomorrow morning." She nodded, handing him the file. "This was sent to me this morning, along with a copy of his will. He left Brooke a bank account, that she can touch when she turns eighteen. Then, there is a letter. According to his lawyer, he wanted only Brooke to know the contents of the letter. Victoria was to have no part of it.I guess he didn't know the current situation."

Lucas stood up, heading for the door. "Lucas." Harley said, before he left. "She's lucky to have you." With that, Lucas smiled before heading to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas." Brooke whispered in his ear, shaking him lightly. "Luke, come on. Wake up." Lucas let out a light groan as he opened his eyes to be met with Brooke's soft chocolate ones. "Morning pretty girl." Slowly, he sat up, scratching his head. "Morning!" She said, in a chipper tone which cause Lucas' face to fall. Looking at him, she got suddenly queit. "Luke..?" she asked, softly. Reaching into the draw beside his bed, he pulled out the file.

"Brooke.. there is something you should see. Harley got a call from California, about your father." Brooke's eyes lit up for a moment, before getting slightly cold. "What? Does the son of a bitch feel bad now and want to come rescue me?" she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Not exactly.. he died in a car accident last week. He left this for you, I think you should take a look at it." He handed her the folder, as tears formed in her eyes.

Standing up, she gripped the folder tightly before running out of his room. He knew better than to follow her, at least for now. She needed to do this by herself, but she would be back. He knew it. When she was done doing whatever she had to do, she would be back.

And thats it! Reviews/feedback are greatly appreciated. The next chapter will deal with Brooke's letter, and some MAJOR brucas interaction ;) I have half the chapter written so far, so it should be up rather soon.


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

**Author's Note: Okay so sorry for the delay, once again. I was having trouble with writing the letter part of this chapter. **

**Anyways; I wanted to make a quick shout out to a few who have deffinatly inspired me to continnue writing this chapter, and who have reviewed each chapter. Thanks guys! :)**

_**Long Live BRUCAS: **_Your reviews are deffinatly inspiring me to keep up the writing :) And, I know you've been waiting for some major Brucas so I hope your happy with this chapter.

_**Ghostwriter: **_You've been a GREAT reviewer. And, Im totally loving your Lucas Mallone story. I just haven't had the chance to personally review it, but its great!

_**Kempokarate12: **_Your review for chapter four was so nice. And totally sweet :) And there will deffinatly be some Baley in this chapter. Haley knows Brooke's in a foster home type thing, but she doesn't know the in depth details, at least not yet ;)

**Everyone else, I adore your reviews. Each and every one of you are AMAZING! Thanks. Now, here is chapter five.**

Concrete Angel - Chapter Five

"Now go to sleep pretty girl."

Brooke sighed, sitting down at the edge of the water. After leaving the house, she had found herself at a small, secluded basketball court. Her and Lucas had spent many a days in the summer here. She would work on her tan and read a magazine while Lucas played basktball all day. Brooke found peace there. Whenever she needed to get away from it all, she would find herself sitting in the grass by the water.

She sighed, gripping the folder as she looked down. She had been sitting here for several hours now, and had yet to get the courage to open the letter. She knew in her heart she had to open it. It could provide her with answers to why he left, what happened. _It's his fault im here. If he never left, I wouldn't have been left alone with her._ She thought to herself, bitterly. Placing the large folder down, she opened it up and grabbed the letter. Breaking the sheild, she pulled out the letter and slowly opened it.

_Dearest Brooke,_

_Its your sixteenth birthday today as I sit here and write this letter to you. I think about you every day, and wonder how you are. Sadly, if you are recieving this later I have passed away. I know I left you, and you and your mother probably hate me. However, I felt I had to do it. I wasn't in love with your mother, and she wasn't in love with me. I can only wish you two are happy. I've been living out here in California, working as a cheif for a local restraunt. It isn't much, but it helps. Everyweek I have been here, I have been placing money into a trustfund for you._

_As long as you are above the age of eighteen, you can access it. The account is in your name, and only yours. I wish for your mother to have no part in it. However, once you have full access to it, you can choose how you wish to spend it. I hope you and your mother are doing well, I have tried calling the house. She must have changed the number however, because it has been disconnected for years. _

_I wish you all the best Brooke. Even at a young age, you were an amazing girl. I love you more than anything, always remember that. Your always gonna be my baby girl. Lets keep this letter between us, okay? Don't tell your mother. I wishto share one thing with you, and that is the contents of this letter. I missed out on your entire life, and she has had you for all these years. I regret that everyday, and wish I could have seen you one last time. I guess this is goodbye Brooke. You have the potential to be great, so do it. Don't let anyone or anything stop you._

_Love always, _

_Daddy._

Closing the letter, Brooke let a lonely tear stream down her face. All these years, she had blamed her father. Yet, he hadn't known about any of it. Guilt washed over her, tears falling faster and faster. Standing up, she grabbed everything and ran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Brooke had gotten to the front door, her face was tear stained as she knocked feverishly on the door. Haley, who had been sitting in her room doing homework heard the knocking. Her parents had been out of town for the week, and all of her siblings were all off at college. Skipping down the stairs, she swung the door open to find Brooke. Without another word, she lead Brooke inside and closed the door. "Brooke?"

"Im sorry, I-I didn't know where to go and I just started running and here I am." Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke, rubbing her back softly. "Come on, lets go sit in the living room and we can talk." Brooke silently nodded her head as she followed Haley into the living room and sat down on the large couch. "Look Haley, I haven't exactly told you everything about my past.." she said, looking down as she wiped away several stray tears.

"My mom.. she, she used to beat me. But one night, it was bad. I was in a coma for about a week or so, a few broken ribs, broken wrist and alot of head trauma. By the time I was released from the hospital, she had been charged and put in jail. And I was put in the foster home.." She trailed off, running a hand through her hair. Haley could feel tears stinging her eyes, wanting to cry but she couldn't. She had to be strong, for Brooke. "I went to the home that night, and thats the night Lucas became my best friend. My dad left on my third birthday, and thats when my mother had started drinking. I used to blame him, ya know? Like, if he hadn't left then I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have Lucas. Or me." Brooke offered a small smile, nodding her head. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the letter. "Its from my dad.. he uhm, he left it to me in his will." She handed it to Haley, Opening the letter, Haley read it over. Placing it down, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Brooke for another hug. "Brooke, you didn't know. He loved you, and maybe you should remember him like that." Haley said, pulling away.

She went to open her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Both girls froze as the knocking stopped. Hearing the bushes along the house rustle, they both stood immediatly. Hearing the back door slide open, Haley grabbed an umbrella behind the door as Brooke trailed closely behind her. They heard a thud, and a man groan in pain. Haley could see the outline of the man on the floor, the room to dark to see a face.

Bringing the umbrella above her head, she brought it down to hit the intruder. Hearing him scream in pain, both girls screamed as Haley ran and turned on the lights. "What the hell?!" Lucas cried from the floor, holding his head where Haley had hit him. "Lucas?!" both girls screamed in unison, Brooke getting down to his level to look at him. "I was worried when you didn't come back, and I couldn't find you. No one answered the front door so I came around back. I tripped on something as I came in, and thats when you two freaks decided to clobber me with an.. umbrella."

Both girls burst into laughter as Lucas slowly made his way up and leaned against the counter. "Glad you too find my pain just oh so funny." He said, glaring slightly at the two girls who couldn't seem to stop laughing. Within moments, he began to chuckle slightly. They were the most important people he had in his life, and he would honestly be lost with out them.

The three made there way into Haley's living room, falling onto the couch to talk for a few more hours before Lucas and Brooke left. Brooke couldn't help but think Haley was right. If things were different, she wouldn't have Haley, or Lucas. And at this point, she couldn't imagine her life without the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas.." Brooke whispered, turning over in his bed to face him. Noticing he was still asleep, she sighed heavily. "Luke!" She whispered louder this time, causing him to jump up with a startled look on his face. "Huh? Whats wrong?" He asked, his eyes barely open and his hair a mess. "Nothing, I guess I just wanted to say thanks. For tonight." He smiled, nodding his head. "Welcome. Now go to sleep pretty girl." Leaning over, he lazily kissed her lips before laying his head down on the pillow. Within moments, he was sleeping again.

Brooke raised her hand to her lips, still feeling the kiss lingering on her lips. Did he know what he was doing? Or was he simply still half asleep? Laying down, Brooke felt Lucas' arm wrap tightly around her small waist and pull her in closer. A small smile creeped onto her face, snuggling into his chest. "G'night Luke, I love you." Brooke drifted off to sleep, her mind on one thing. Lucas Roe has just kissed her, her best friend. This could change their entire relationship, which worried Brooke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Lucas had a smile planted on his lips. His favorite part of sleeping was that everynight he dreamed of Brooke. Everynight, he would kiss her and as it was about to advance, he would wake up. And of course, head right for the bathroom for an ice cold shower. Waking up, he saw Brooke looking up at him with a grin on her face. "Morning!" She exclaimed as Lucas nodded his head slightly. When Lucas hadn't mentioned anything about the previous night, her smile fell slightly. 'Maybe he was just sleeping, and he hadn't realized what he was doing' she thought to herself, softly sighing.

"So, what are the plans today?" Lucas asked, tightening his grip on her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. She just shrugged, trying to pull away from his grasp. Seeing this, he smiled and simply pulled her closer. "Where do you think your going?" He asked, his hand finding her side as he tickled her. She let out a laugh as Lucas pulled her ontop of him. As much as she tried, she couldn't seem to remove herself from his grasp. "Lucas! Stop it! Right. Now!" She managed to get out in between giggles. He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Her hair fell from behind her ear, lightly tickling his cheek. Reaching up, he pushed it behind her ear as she smiled down at him. "Lucas.." She whispered, his face leaning up towards her. "Is it okay if I.." He asked, his face mearly inches away from hers. Before he could finish, Brooke had pressed her lips against his softly. She had been wanting to do that since the night before, needing to feel his lips on hers once again.

He held her closer, flipping them so he leaned over her. One hand rested on her hip, his thumb rubbing small circles as his other hand ran through her hair. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck as her other hand gripped onto his shirt. As his body pressed against her, she could feel his arousal press against her leg. Pulling away, she turned her head to look away. "I uhm.. what was that?" She asked, letting out a deep breath as she looked back up into his piercing blue eyes

**And; thats it! :) don't hate me for ending it there, but I felt that was a good place to end this chapter. The next one will be have Laley/Baley talks about the kiss. And of course some more Brucas. **


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

**Author's Note: Having the flu fucking sucks. Sorry for the delay. I suck, I know. Italics are flashbacks :) I was thinking since I don't want Nate to end up the bad guy forever, should I have some Naley? Cause he is deffinatly gonna be coming up withing the next few chapters, I just wanna know who he should end up with. Haley or Rachel? Your opinions would be amazing.**

Concrete Angel - Chapter Five

"Your Beautiful, Brooke Davis."

Brooke stood, her mouth open slightly before reaching for the nearest pillow and chucking it directly at the head of Haley James, who was laughing hysterically. Ducking her head, the pillow hit the wall beside her as she continued to laugh. "Haley! This is so not funny." Brooke glared at her best friend, partially wishing she could go back in time and not tell Haley what had happened with Lucas several hours before. Haley looked up at her, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard as she nodded her head. "Oh yes, it is." With that, she let out another giggle before pushing herself up from the bed.

Brooke sighed, softly. Running a hand through her dark brown hair, she found herself wanting to scream, cry, and laugh all at the same time. She wanted to scream, at Lucas for kissing her. She wanted to cry, because she had kissed him back and was now afraid of loosing their friendship. And of course, she wanted to laugh at how red Lucas had turned when he had realized his erection bulging from his jeans.

_He held her closer, flipping them so he leaned over her. One hand rested on her hip, his thumb rubbing small circles as his other hand ran through her hair. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck as her other hand gripped onto his shirt. As his body pressed against her, she could feel his arousal press against her leg. Pulling away, she turned her head to look away. "I uhm.. what was that?" She asked, letting out a deep breath as she looked back up into his piercing blue eyes._

_Lucas, who spent days on end reading the greatest known books to the english language had nothing to say. "Your beautiful Brooke Davis." Was all he could say as a small smile appeared on Brooke's face. About to lean up to kiss him again, she remembered what had been pressing against her leg. Pulling away, she giggled softly as she glanced down. His eyes followed her gaze, a lump forming in her throat. His face turned the brightest red as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He now cursed himself for being a virgin, and letting his thoughts get away from him. _

_"Aw is broody boy embarrassed?" Brooke said, her voice teasing as Lucas stood. "Out." His voice was stern, as confusion ran over her face. "Luke I was just kid-" He cut her off once again, his eyes growing slightly cold. "I said out." Brooke could feel the tears in her eyes begin to form. Before he had a chance to even notice, she had run from his room. Out the door, she was already heading for Haley's house. _

"I've never seen him so angry. I wasn't trying to be mean, honest Hales. I just thought a joke would lighten the mood." Brooke said, her shoulders slumping as she fell back onto Haley's bed. "What am I supposed to do? My best friend since I was three kissed me. Best friends don't do those things!" She exclaimed, her eyes closing. "Look, I know you. And I know Luke. You two are just too god damn blind to see the truth. You love him, he loves you. So just get over it already." Brooke's eyes flung open, her head turning to look at Haley in shock.

Haley James, the quiet tutor girl had just left Brooke Davis speechless. After a few moments, Brooke couldn't help but grin slightly. "Who knew, Haley James had an attitude. But, your wrong." She said, now turning her whole body to look at Haley. "Its Lucas. I know everything about him. It was just an impulse thing, you know?" Haley just shook her head, knowing Brooke was lieing. Brooke was attempting to convince herself of this. Not Haley. Haley wasn't blind, nor stupid. She was tutor girl after all. She knew everything. "Its late, I can't miss curfew. I'll see you later Hales."

With that, Brooke got up and headed for the door. As she was walking out, Haley called out to her. "Talk to him, tell him how you feel!" Brooke pretended not to hear her as she exited the house. By the time she got back to the home, she had chickened out on talking to Lucas. She walked straight passed his room and down the hall to hers. She practically slammed it shut, dropping down onto her bed. She sighed, crawling under the covers and resting her head on the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All Im saying is I think you should talk to her." Haley said, her shoulders slightly shrugging. Lucas looked up from his book, his eyes colder than she had ever seen them. "Hales, its been two weeks. Two weeks!" He exclaimed, shutting his book. "If she wanted to talk to me, she would have." He sighed, tossing his book to the side as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Did you ever think maybe she is scared? Luke, you just kissed her. And now, you expect her to just be okay with it all?"

Lucas knew Haley was right, but he wouldn't admit it. In all the years they had been friends, not once had they gone this long without talking. Sure, they had fights. But it never lasted longer than a day. The last two weeks, Lucas had spent either in his room alone and miserable. Or, with Haley. That is, whenever Haley wasn't with Brooke. The two avoided each other like the plague. Lucas, who had been so consumed with his own thoughts hadn't heard the front door open. Before he knew it, the perky brunette had skipped into Haley's room; only to be frozen as she saw Lucas there.

"Brooke?" Haley and Lucas said, in unison. Haley hadn't been expecting Brooke, and Lucas had been waiting to just be able to see her without her running the other way. "Sorry Haley, I didn't know you had company." She said, avoiding Lucas' gaze as she looked at Haley. "I uhm, I need a drink. I'll be back." With that, Haley jumped up from her bed and left the two alone. Half way down the stairs, she turned around to call up to them. "Stop being so damn stubborn and talk to each other already. Im sick of the two of you bitching to me about each other."

A laugh escaped the lips of both Brooke and Lucas, before they both fell silent. Lucas, growing more and more frustrated with the situation decide he would be the first to talk. It was his fault after all. Brooke had only been trying to make things less awkward for them, but he had overreacted."Brooke.. Im sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like I did." She could her the guilt in his voice, his eyes softening for the first time in two weeks.

When she didn't say anything, he continued on. "I was just, scared. I guess. I kissed my best friend, thats all kinda new to me ya know? I don't even know what I was thinking. You just looked so beautiful in that moment, and I lost control. Im an idiot, I know. I don't want to ruin our friendship over a stupid kiss that never should have happened.." He trailed off, realizing how he had been rambling.

Brooke could only focus on the words _never should have happened._ Glancing up at him, she smiled and nodded her head. "Luke, its fine. You were just.. being an ass. But, your my best friend. So I forgive you." Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Walking in, Haley grinned. "So, I assume the happy couple is all good?" Leaning against the door frame, she took a sip of her water as the two pulled apart.

"We're just friends Hales. No couple, but yes. We are all good." Brooke said, but Haley could see the pain in her eyes as she said just friends. "Okay, whatever you say. So, can we go back to hanging out? Im tired of you two bitching about each other. The way I see it, your both stubborn as hell." Brooke and Lucas both grinned, reaching behind them and grabbed a pillow. Before Haley knew it, she was hit with two pillows. "I am not stubborn." Both said, in unison before the three fell into a light laughter. Everything seemed back to normal, but everyone knows normal in Tree Hill doesn't happen.

Nothing is ever just, normal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 4th, First Day Of School**

"Tutor girl!" Brooke squealed, running up to her. "We're seniors, can you believe it?" She said, her face beaming. "It is kinda hard to believe. Its sad though." Haley said, honestly looking sad about leaving high school. Brooke however, was excited. She couldn't wait to be out of high school, out of the group home, and away from the town that brought her the worst of memories.

"Morning." Lucas grumbled, walking up to the two girls. Haley took one look at him, then looked to Brooke who seemed to be grinning at his appearance. "Brooke, what did you do to him?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip as Brooke giggled softly.

_Six o'clock, Brooke's alarm rang loudly through her room. Brooke sprang out of bed, turning her alarm off as she rushed for her closet. It was her first day of senior year, and she needed the perfect outfit. After spending and hour and a half picking out her outfit, she looked at her clock and realized the time. "Shit!" She muttered, grabbing her bag and running down the hall to Luke's room. She was supposed to wake him up over a half hour ago, but got lost in outfit choosing. Running into his room, she ripped the covers from his body. "Luke, its 7:30! We need to leave in ten minutes" Lucas jolted from his bed, his hair a mess and obviously confused. _

_"Brooke, you were supposed to get me up sooner." He said, softly glaring at her. "I know, but I was picking out this adorable outfit. Isn't it cute?" She said, twirling in a small circle. He groaned softly as he stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Your seriously lucky your my best friend." With that, he grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and pulled them on. Grabbing a wrinkled shirt, he pulled it on over his head. "Lets just go before we're late."_

_Once pulling into his parking spot, Brooke was out of the car and running off to find Haley. He slowly made his way out of the car, locking it up before setting out to find the two girls._

Brooke gigged again as Lucas finished explaining the events of that morning. "Well, Brooke does look cute." Haley said, giggling herself as she looked at Lucas' appearance.

**Well, thats it. I wanna know your opinions on where this should go next. I know where I want Brooke and Lucas to go from here, but what about Haley? Should it be Naley? Or maybe even Chraley? I love hearing your thoughts and ideas :) And I promise, you won't have to wait forever for more Brucas. I just didn't want them to rush into anything, cause lets face it. Brucas was never that easy to get together. Im still waiting for Mark to come to his senses and get rid of Leyton. Lucas was totally jealous when he found out about Brooke and Julian :) Anyways, next chapter update will probably depend on you guys and your opinions. **

**XOXO; Lizz :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

**Author's Note: Well here it is, the Naley you have all been waiting for. I know, no Brucas. But I promise, next chapter. **

Concrete Angel - Chapter Seven

"So your a tutor, huh?"

Haley made her way through the quiet halls of Tree Hill High, a stack of rather heavy books in her hands. She could barely see over the top, careful not to loose her balance as she rounded the corner. Before she could even think, a rather large body had collided with her. Books and papers went flying everywhere as Haley fell back on her ass. Smacking her head back on the hard floor, she let out a groan as her eyes closed. After a moment, she opened them slowly to be meet with a pair of a familar blue eyes. However, much darker than she had remembered. "Nathan.." She said, softly.

"I- I wasn't looking. Sorry." His eyes darted away, looking anywhere but her. Quickly he gathered her things, placing them in a pile before holding his hand out to her. Haley placed her hand in his, slowly standing. She could feel a rush of dizzyness rush over her. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she took a deep breath and attempted to regain her balance. "Haley, you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." He felt a sense of fear rush over him.

"Im fine. Two advil and a glass of water will fix me right up, no probem." She said, doing her best and offering a smile.

Reaching down, he picked up her stack of books. "Here. Again, sorry." Before Haley could respond, Nathan had handed over her books and rushed out the nearest exited. Haley stood, watching as he practically ran. And all she could do was stand there, wondering why she was suddenly overcome with a need to run after him.

------------------------------------------

Haley walked slowly onto the rivercourt, watching him shoot the ball through the hoop effortlessly. She had seen him play before, yes. But never like this. Here, he was free. Without the weight of everything on his shoulders.

"Hey hotshot!" She called out, a small grin on her face as his head turned to look at her.

"Hows your head?" Nathan asked, placing the ball under his arm as he walked over towards her.

"Its better. Just a bump, nothing to serious." She said, shrugging it off as she grabbed the ball from under his arm. Walking onto the court, she bounced the ball before turning to him.

"Whats going on with you Scott, huh? From what I hear you were totally M.I.A all summer, and when you come back to school your like a pod Nathan. I heard you didn't even show up for tryouts. Which, if you ask me is pretty stupid, seeing as how I was watching you play. Your good." She said, now resting the ball under her own arm.

"I've just got some things going on, things you wouldn't understand." He spat, bitterly. She could see his eyes growing darker as he reached out, yanking the ball from her.

She looked up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Well, if you need to talk... you can always talk to me. I may not be Rachel, or Peyton, or one of the guys from the team." She said, her shoulders shrugging slightly. "I know we're not exactly friends, but I am tutor. Its my job to help." She smiled, sending him a small wave before turning to walk away.

He wanted to stop her, just call out to her. Yet, he couldn't find the words. How was he supposed to just open up to her like. She probably wouldn't even understand. He sighed, eyes eyes closing. "So your a tutor, huh?"

She stopped in her tracks, a grin on her face. "Yeah, I am. Did you need help with something?"

"My mom left. Not before trying to kill herself though." He didn't know why he was even talking to her. She was just a tutor. She may have been a cheerleader, but she didn't even fit in with his group of friends. Hell, she sat with Brooke and that loser she called a friend. But there he stood, spilling it all out to Haley James. "I guess she tried to drink all the vodka in Tree Hill, along with a bottle of pills from her medicine cabinet.

Haley could feel her heart shattering, listening to him. He sounded so lost, so alone. Walking right towards him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body. Slowly, his arms snaked around her waist and a soft sob escaped him. Two months. He had been holding it all in for two months, two very long months. His knees gave out, slowly falling to the court. Haley moved with him, holding him as he clutched onto her.

"Its okay Nathan. Im right here, and Im not going anywhere." She whispered softly, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know why, but he believed her. When she said she wasn't going anywhere, he had a feeling he could trust her.

**So I know, you probably want to KILL me. I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. Im probably the worst updater EVER. But, as Im sitting here watching season five of One Tree Hill. I got inspired. And when it inspired me, I meant the scene where Naley are kissing in the kitchen and its raining. Granted, yes its a day dream. But still, inspritational. So, a VERY short chapter. Probably my shortest one by far. But I wanted to at least give you guys something. So, if you hate me Id understand. But things have been crazy. As always, reviews are awesome. And again; I apologize for the long over due update. Try not to hate me too much XD**

**XOXO; Lizz :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

AN: So I had a question last chapter about Nathan referring to Lucas as a loser. Just to clarify for every, its because Lucas is a geek and Nathan is a jock. They don't run in the same circles. Lucas obviously hates Nathan for what happened with Brooke. And Nathan honestly doesn't really like Lucas because he doesn't know him. And I didn't really plan on making them related in this story. Its AU, so I figured I might as well go all out :] Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Concrete Angel - Chapter Seven

"Can I help you, you jackass?"

Lucas slowly made his way into the tutor center, to find Haley filing papers. He knocked lightly, causing her to turn her head and smile. "Hey Luke, what brings you by?" She asked, pushing the draw closed and walking over towards him.

"I was uh- I was hoping we could talk. I saw you yesterday.." He trailed off, his hands shoving into his pockets. He watched Haley's face turn to one of confusion, not quite sure what he had been talking about. "At the rivercourt, with Nathan. You guys just seemed, I dunno. Cozy? And seeing as how last time you talked to Nathan was that night with Brooke."

Haley immediatly felt guilty, but Nathan had opened up to her. He told her how he felt about his mom, and she told him it wasn't his fault. She then proceeded to tell him he was an ass for the way he treated people, one being Brooke. He apologized, but he also knew he owed someone else an apology as well. Brooke. "Look Luke, Nathan just needed to talk." She said, her shoulders shrugging slightly. It wasn't her place to say why she was with Nathan, she had promised him she wouldn't say anything. Haley intended on keeping that promise.

"So what, your suddenly his new best friend?" Lucas asked, his anger getting the better of him.

"Yeah, I am. He needed someone to talk to, and since he didn't have anyone else he came to talk to me. Nathan wasn't always the greatest guy, but he isn't that guy anymore Lucas." She said, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I know you don't understand, and I don't expect you to. But if you gave him half a shot, maybe you'd see he isn't as bad as people make him out to be."

Without giving Lucas a chance to respond, she walked passed him and out into the hall on her way to her next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat in the library, her headphones plugged into her ears as she flipped through the latest issue of Vogue magazine. Ever since she could remember, she would get the latest copy and read it from cover to cover. When she was younger, she simply looked at the pictures and hoped to one day be a model like she had seen in the photos. Nathan had spotted her several minutes ago, but had yet to work up the courage to walk over. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way towards the back table she had been sitting at.

Brooke could feel someone there, and pulled the headphones from her ear. Looking up, she glared. "Can I help you, you jackass?" She spat, roughly closing her magazine.

"I uh, I just wanted to apologize. What I did to you, it wasn't right. Im an ass, I know that." He honestly didn't know what to expect. He wasn't however expecting what happened next. Her features softened, turning her ipod off completely.

She could see it in his eyes. Pain. And most importantly, regret. "Yeah well, I've been through worse." She said, her shoulers shrugging. "Look, you did what you did. Its in the past, and you really can't change anything now. But, I forgave you a long time ago. I've been there before. Feeling lost, and alone. Then I met Lucas, and I started feeling not so alone."

"Lucas is your boyfriend, right?" He asked, pulling out the chair and sitting in front of her.

She blushed softly, shaking her head. "No uh, we're just friends. Best friends actually."

"Yeah, cause I blush when people ask if im dating my best friend." He stated with a grin.

Her eyes went wide at his comment, reaching over and swatting his arm. "I swear if you say anything, I will murder you." And yet, she couldn't help but laugh softly. She didn't know why, but sitting there with Nathan she felt relaxed. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. But maybe that was the point.

"I won't say anything, cause if I were to go within five feet of Lucas he'd probably hit me. Again. But I will say this. Brooke, your gorgeous and you know it. And so do alot of other guys. Don't wait around for Lucas forever. By the time he realizes, it may be too late."

Brooke nibbled softly on her bottom lip, glancing down at the table. "Thanks Nate. And whoever you have on your mind, don't let her go."

"I do not have a girl on my mind." He said, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Yes, you do. You may not show it alot, but I can tell there is a soft spot some where under the rough exterior. Besides, like you said. It may be too late. So why don't you go find that girl, and ask her out. Unless its Rachel. She's kind of a bitch."

He laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah I know. Me and her are deffinatly over. No worries."

"Look Nate, I gotta go. But, I'll see you around okay?" She said, gathering her things and walking away. She stopped, and turned back to look at him. "Thanks.. for apologizing. We may not be friends, but we can try right?"

"You'd really wanna be friends with this jackass?" He asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"No. I don't wanna be friends with the jackass you used to be. I wanna be friends with the guy who apologized, and called me gorgeous. Later hotshot." She winked, walking away and leaving Nathan Scott smiling. Really, truely smiling. And he had one person to thank for that smile. She helped him, and he was going to help her. He knew what he had to do. He had to find Haley James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke!" Apon hearing her name, Brooke smiled as she turned around to find Lucas jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey Luke." She said, stopping and waiting for him to catch up.

"Look I was wondering, did you maybe wanna grab something to eat before we head back to the house?"

"Yeah sure, sounds great." Lucas grinned, wrapping his arm lightly over her shoulder as he began to lead them towards the local diner. Walking inside, they grabbed a corner booth and slid in.

Brooke grabbed a menu, slowly looking it over. She had been going back and forth with the idea of telling Lucas she had talked to Nathan. She knew he'd be upset, but she also knew the Nathan she talked to earlier wasn't the same Nathan from several months ago. It couldn't hurt to not tell him, could it? "I think I'll just have a burger and fries." She said, as she set down her menu. "Oh! And a milkshake. Vanilla, not chocolate."

Lucas could only smile. It didn't matter how many times she looked over the menu, Brooke always ordered the same thing. They both did. "So the usual then?" As the waitress came over, she took their orders and grabbed the menu's. Lucas inhaled, deeply before looking over towards Brooke. "So, did you hear about the dance on Friday?"

"Ugh don't remind me. The back to school dance, required that all juniors and seniors attend. Not only do I need to worry about finding a dress, how the hell am I going to find a date?"

Lucas grinned. She didn't have a date. "Well, I could help. I was thinking we could go together. Then at least if we wanna bail, we can bail together."

"Yeah, sure." She said, simply shrugging. She didn't want to seem over excited, but on the inside her heart was pounding. Her brain went into overdrive as she thought about a dress, and how she would do her hair. Watching the waitress coming back, she smiled in appreciation. The food would now serve as her distraction from her upcoming date. Well, it wasn't a date exactly. She considered it one, she just didn't plan on telling Lucas that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan stood outside of Haley James' house, trying to gain the courage to knock on the door. Everytime he brought his hand up to knock, he found yet another excuse not to knock. He was afraid she'd slam the door in his face, or possibly even turn him down. Little did he know, Haley had heard his car pull up and watched from the window. She watched him go to knock, then pause. He would mumble something to himself, before letting his hand fall to his side. Eventually, she got up and headed for the door. Opening it, she couldn't help but laugh softly at the surprised look on his face.

"Were you ever going to knock, or did you plan on standing on my front porch all night long?" She asked with a grin, moving to the side as she motioned for him to come in.

"Sorry. I was just.. nervous. I guess." He shuffled his feet, his eyes practically glued to the floor.

"No need to be nervous Nate. I promise im not some freaky, psycho stalker killer." She said, causing them both to chuckle lightly.

"Well I wanted to thank you, for yesterday. And I took your advice, I talked to Brooke. You were right, she is pretty great. And I figured I owed you. So maybe, if you didn't have a date you would go with me to the dance on Friday?" He was rambling, and he knew that. He took a deep breath, finally lifting his face to look at her.

"Im glad you talked to Brooke, but about the dance..." She said, trailing of slowly. She could see his face go from hopeful, to dissappointment. "I wasn't planning on going."

"Its mandatory." He stated, hoping he could change her mind. There was no way out of going. So maybe, just maybe she would agree to go with him.

"I don't have a dress or anything either. Besides, wouldn't you rather be with Rach-ho anyways?"

"Haley, you can go in sweatpants if you want. And me and Rach are over. We have been for a long time. I wanna go with you, only you." He said as his voice lowered, almost whispering the last part as his shoulders shrugged.

"I guess I could get Brooke to help me with a dress..." Before she could even finish, Nathan had wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, lifting her from the ground slightly. She giggled softly, a smile spreading across her face as he once again placed her on the ground.

"I'll pick you up at 7 sharp. I'll see you later Hales." Leaning down, he places a soft kiss against her cheek before walking out of her house and back towards his car. She couldn't explain it, but her cheek could still feel the warmth from where he had kissed her. Closing the door, she sighed softly. She knew she was getting in over her head, especially with Nathan Scott. But for some reason, she didn't seem to care. She was going to the school dance, for the first time ever. And, she had a date. Thats when it really hit her. Brooke. Reaching for the phone, she dialed the number quickly and practically begged her to come over. And not to bring Lucas.

A half hour later, Brooke walked into Haley's room to find it a complete disaster. Her entire closet covered the room, and Haley looked like she had gone crazy. "Haley?" Brooke asked, slowly.

"Oh thank god your here. I've looked through everyhing, and I don't own a dress worth wearing. Seriously, what kind of girl am I? I don't even own a suitable dress? Its wensday, and I need a dress for Friday. How am I supposed to go to a dance with out a god damn dress?" She said, falling back onto her bed.

"Tutor girl, your scaring me. You never care about dresses. Or dances. I get that its mandatory and all but its not like you have a..." Thats when it clicked. Brooke squealed, jumping onto the bed beside Haley. "Oh. My. God! Haley James tutor girl has a date. Who is it? Oh, I know! That cute guy your always talking to. Lips, right?" She asked, grinning.

"His name is Mouth, and no. Its uhm." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Its Nathan Scott." She said, her voice just above a whisper. At first, she wasn't sure if Brooke had heard her. Before she could even say anything, Brooke was getting off the bed. "Brooke Im sorry, I can say no."

"Haley James you will not! Now, we need to start planning. You'll need a dress, and shoes. Of course I'll do your hair and make-up. Nathan likes blue, right? Im thinking a blue dress. Or maybe black. Im wearing red, so black would be kick ass on you. Oh, or maybe like a white or peach colored?" She said, trying to get the perfect picture of it in her head.

"Brooke, you know I said Nathan, right? Nathan. As in Nathan Scott." She said,sitting up from her posistion on the bed.

"I know. And its totally fine." She said, shrugging. "I forgave him a long time ago Hales. Now, back to more important issues. You missy have some explaining to do. What the hell did you to get Nathan Scott all crushed out on you?" She said, smirking. Brooke was many things, one of which was a gossip queen. She loved reading trashy magazines, and knowing what was going on with everyone.

"He is so not crushed out." Haley said, shaking her head lightly.

"Oh yes, he is. I so knew there was a girl." Brooke said, proudly smiling. "Now, back to the dance. You are going to look absolutely perfect."

Haley groaned, falling back onto the bed. "What have I gotten myself into?" She said, groaning softly once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so thats it for this chapter. Its not entirely long, and I apologize. But Im not so inspired at the moment. But I wanted to give you guys something. And I had a little bit of everything this chapter. Laley, Brathan, Brucas, Naley, and Baley. So I must say, Im rather proud of myself. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon hopefully. And the next chapter will most likely be the dance. And no worries Brucas fans, its coming soon. I promise! :] As always, reviews make me smile. And they inspire me. **


	9. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

AN: I know I didn't respond to alot of reviews last chapter, and Im so sorry. I've been really swamped lately. But I figured instead of responding, I would just update early! Enjoy!

Concrete Angel - Chapter Seven

"Does somebody wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley groaned as Brooke shoved the shoes back towards her. "Brooke, I told you Im not wearing these. They are too high, I'll fall flat on my face." Brooke let out a small 'hmpf' as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haley. They match your dress perfectly. And trust me, Nathan won't know what hit him." She said, grinning. Then it hit her, and her face fell. "Uhm Hales, we have a problem." Haley looked up at her, confused. "I sorta haven't told Lucas about Nathan. And I haven't told Nathan about Lucas." She cringed, waiting for Haley's reaction.

"Brooke Penelope Davis please, _please_ tell me your joking! You expect Lucas and Nathan to show up in a half hour to pick us up, and you didn't mention it to one of them? You told me you would talk to Luke first!" Brooke could see it in Haley's eyes. Anger. Anger of course, mixed with a bit of fear. She knew this could end badly. Very, very bad infact.

"Okay first off, there was no need to throw in my horrid middle name. Second, whats the big deal? Its not about them, its about us looking fabulous." She said, grinning as she twirled in her red dress. The dress fell just above the knee, with an open back. It was simple, nothing fancy. Yet, it brought out the colors of her hazel eyes. "See? Fabulous." She said with a smirk.

"Fine. But, if tonight goes to hell its all your fault." She said, smiling. She rolled her eyes once again as Brooke tried handing over the shoes. Haley knew there was no way out of it, so she grabbed the shoes and slid them on. "Im gonna break my neck in these damn things, then yours for making me wear them." She grumbled, running her hand through her hair. Her hair was curled softly, Brooke going with a more simple look for her. Haley was beautiful. She had a natural beauty to her, and Brooke was actually jealous of.

"Look, the boys are gonna be here soon. So its fine, just breath. You can do this tutor girl." Brooke said, smiling. Before Haley could respond, the bell to Haley's house was rung. Haley could feel her heart momentarily stop as Brooke grabbed her clutch off the bed and headed downstairs. Opening the door, Brooke smiled seeing Nathan. "Hey hotshot. You clean up well."

"You look great Brooke, where is Haley?" He asked, glancing around for her.

"Oh, she'll be right down. Look, I uhm gotta tell you something. Im bringing a date."

"Oh really, who?" He asked, diverting his eyes back to her for a moment.

"Him." She said, pointing outside as Lucas' car pulled up. Hearing the soft click of heels, both Brooke and Nathan turned to the stairs as Haley slowly made her way down. Nathan's breath hitched in his throat, which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

"Nathan, hi." Haley said, reaching the bottom of the stairs as Lucas got to the door.

"Does somebody wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked, his eyes glaring at the back of Nathan's head.

"Luke, Nathan is Haley's date tonight. Be nice." She said, pointing her finger at him in warning.

Nathan however, couldn't take his eye's off of Haley. She looked gorgeous in a simple, light blue dress. It seemed to hug her hips perfectly, yet flowed out around her knees. "You look gorgeous Hales." He said, a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks. Come on, we should get going." Haley said, moving to look at her two friends. Brooke looked rather pissed off, while Lucas could only focus his attention on Nathan's presence.

"Yeah, come on Hales. Nate." She said, looping her arm through Nathan's as Haley did the same to his other arm. Lucas could only look at her in utter shock. "What? At least Nathan was gentleman enough to tell me how amazing I looked tonight as soon as he saw me. You on the other hand only cared that he was here." She shrugged, leading Nathan and Haley towards Lucas' car before Lucas could respond. He sighed, following behind the trio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the dance, Brooke held one arm and Haley held onto Nathan's other. Lucas had attempted to get Brooke alone before the went inside, but she ignored him. Finding a table in the corner, the girls placed their things down on the table. Nathan pulled out a chair for Haley, and she smiled before sitting down. Brooke looked at Lucas expectingly, and he pulled out a chair. She glared, but sat down anyways.

"So..." Haley said, trying to start some sort of conversation. Glancing around, she sighed.

"Brooke, do you wanna dance or something?" Lucas asked, almost afraid of what her answer might be. He heard a small 'fine' escape her lips before she stood. He held his hand out, and she hesitantly placed her hand in his before leading her out to the dance floor.

As they stepped onto the dance floor, a slower song came on. Lucas brought Brooke in close, resting arm around her waist and his hand gently on her hip. Leaning down towards her ear, he grinned as he whispered to her. "You really do look amazing tonight Brooke. Red is deffinatly your color."

Brooke only leaned her head against his chest softly, making sure to hide her face. The last thing she needed was to have him see her blushing. "Thanks." He could barely hear her, yet he still smiled.

Looking to her left, she couldn't help but laugh as she saw Nathan and Haley attempt to dance. Haley could barely keep her balance, and Nathan wasn't exactly a graceful dancer. Together, they were a disaster. Yet, both seemed to have a permanent smile. Looking up to Lucas, Brooke smiled. "Why don't you go ask if you can cut in. I think they could use the space." She said, laughing herself as she watched them.

"No. Im not letting you dance with him."

Brooke pulled away immediatly. "Okay first of all, I can dance with who ever _I_ choose. And second, he isn't the same guy. He apologized, and I believe him. He may have been the jackass before, but now whose the jackass?" Brooke pulled away from him, shaking her head. "Ya know Luke, you've always been my best friend. But this guy, the one who won't even allow me to make a decision for myself isn't my best friend. Maybe when you stop being such and inconsiderate ass, we'll talk. Until then, screw you." Brooke turned away from him, tears pooling in her eyes as she stormed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly eleven as Nathan walked Haley home. Lucas had taken off to look for Brooke, and along with Lucas leaving meant they wouldn't have a ride back to Haley's. Reaching her front porch, Haley smiled up at Nathan. "Thanks Nate, for tonight. Deffinatly the best first date ever."

"So this was a date then?" He asked, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, no I mean. I thought it was, but it doesn't have to be. It could just be two friends, hanging out." Idiot. Thats how Haley felt in that exact moment, like a total idiot.

"No, I just wanted to make sure it was a date. Deffinatly a date." Haley looked up towards him, shock evident across her face. Nathan leaned down softly, placing yet another soft kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah, cause dates end with the guy kissing the girls cheek?" Haley said, shaking her head softly. "Look Nate, its fine. Friends kiss cheeks. More than friends kiss.. well other things." She turned, pulling out her key and unlocking her door.

Nathan reached out, grabbing hold of her elbow gently and turning her back around. Haley opened her mouth to speak, only to be met with Nathan's lips on hers. It was soft, sweet, and over before Haley had a chance to respond. "More than friends do what, exactly?" He said, grinning.

"They do that." Wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck, she pulled him back down for a kiss. This time, it wasn't as soft. Nor was it as short.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And thats it. I know its kinda short. I wanted to add in another Brucas scene, but anything I wrote ended up like crap. So, Im hoping to try to get that in the next chapter. Hopefully. Anyways, Naley! I kept erasing the kiss, and then just have Haley slam the door. Then go back and change it, again. I figured since Im taking awhile with the Brucas, Id give you guys some Naley in the mean time. Reviews make me write faster ;]**


	10. Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER!!

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, Brucas would be married and making many, many babies ;)

AN: I know I didn't respond to alot of reviews last chapter, and Im so sorry. I've been really swamped lately. But I figured instead of responding, I would just update early! Enjoy!

Concrete Angel - Chapter Seven

"What ever it is, I don't wanna stop."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Brooke sat on the table looking over the rivercourt, she sighed. She knew he was there. He had been there for a few minutes now, just standing behind her. At first, she thought he would say something. Anything. Yet, when he said nothing she was unsure if he was just going to stand there all night. Or if he would grow a set, and talk. Cause Brooke Davis was one to be bored easily. And silence deffinatly bored her. She let out a soft groan, pushing up from the table and turning to face him.

Lucas stood, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. His tie was loose around his neck, the top button of his shirt undone. She could tell he had been running his hands through his hair roughly, which he tends to do in stressful situations. And currently, his hair was a complete mess.

"Look if your not gonna say anything, you can leave. This whole stalker kinda thing? Yeah, getting creepy." Brooke said, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Her dress was perfect. For being inside that is. It wasn't meant to just sit outside, next to a river. In the cold October air.

"Brooke Im sorry. I just.. I wasn't expecting to walk in, and see Nathan there. He hurt you Brooke, and now he is suddenly your friend? He's hanging out with Haley now too?" Lucas scoffed, clearly still pissed off how Nathan had managed to get closer to the two most important people he had in his life.

"Nathan apologized Lucas. He may have fucked up, but he is trying. Which is more than I can say for some people. He isn't the greatest guy Luke, but he is the best he can be. Maybe you should try it..." She said, her voice trailing off slowly. "Besides, if you wanted to be with Haley you could have asked her to the dance instead of me. I wouldn't have cared." She said, shrugging. The way Lucas had become so overprotective of Haley, Brooke had only assumed that Lucas had felt something for Haley. They did have alot in common,

Apon hearing this, Lucas couldn't help but laugh. She was completely clueless. Clueless in that adorable, you want to just grab her and kiss her type of way. Instead, he stood there and watched her with a grin on his face. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked, stepping closer to her. "Haley is like the little sister I had always wanted, but never got to have because my mom passed away. So yeah, Im protective over her." He said, shrugging. "But not as much as you. Your everything Brooke. Without you, Id probably be held up in my room reading. Alone, and most likely miserable."

She looked up at him, pouting slightly. "Really? Everything?" Her voice was soft, almost as if she was too afraid to speak. Seeing him nod, she smiled. "Im sorry about before. I just... I thought you liked Haley. And I've never really been on a date before, so when you got all mad because Nathan was with Haley.. I guess I thought I was just some pathetic girl you asked to go because you were too afraid to ask Haley."

He grinned. He couldn't help it. She called it a date. Not a hangout, or a group thing. An actual date, something that was new to him as well. "So tonight was a date?" He asked, his grin growing wider.

"What? No! No.. I just, well you know. It was us going to a dance, right?" She could feel her stomach flipping, then flopping. And the tightening. All at the same time.

"I guess it was two friends.." He said, shrugging. "Going out on a date." He watched as her head snapped up, her eyes filling with confusion. He just smirked, turning and walking towards the center of the court. Sitting down, he leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky before looking towards Brooke.

"You gonna join me or what?" He could see her mouth open, about to protest before he stopped her. "Your dress won't be ruined if you sit on the ground, so come on." Watching as her mouth closed, he smiled as she made her way over to him. About to sit beside him, Lucas instantly grabbed her wrist and gently brought her between his legs as she sat. She softly chewed her bottom lip, leaning back into Lucas' hard chest. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into him as close as possible. "You really do look beautiful tonight Brooke."

"Yeah, cause I look great with my hair a total mess and make up running down my face. That whole, water-proof mascara thing is total bullshit." She said, mumbling the last few words.

Reaching his hand up, he tilted her chin up to look at him. "And your still beautiful."

"Lucas..." She said, softly. She could feel it again. Her stomach turning into knots, and now her heart was racing. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." he said, his own voice just as soft as he leaned in closer to her. "What ever it is, I don't wanna stop. Ever since we kissed a few months ago, I can't stop thinking about it. About you. And about how I want to do it again." His lips were mere centimeters away, and he could feel her jagged breath against his lips. He could smell her vanilla perfume, a perfect mix with her strawberry shampoo.

"Okay..." Honestly, Brooke knew if he took too long she woud simply loose her courage to just let him kiss her. They had been friends for the longest time. He was there for her, and she was there for him. They grew up together. And now, she was sitting with the most amazing boy. Her best friend. Who, was just inches away from kissing her. Now, or never. Without a second thought, she leaned foward and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't forced, or rushed. It simple, sweet even. A moment later, Brooke pulled away. Her eyes remained closed, her lips twitching into a smile as Lucas pressed his forhead gently against hers. Perfect. Neither knew where their relationship was going, nor did they care in that moment.

That was, it was a relationship. And no other word had seemed more perfect than that in this moment.

Brooke had eventually fallen asleep against Lucas sometime in the night. They had stayed awake, talking mostly. Several stolen kisses, and soft whispers of affection were passed. But nothing pushing any limits. They hadn't defined the relationship, but Lucas knew it was something special. Watching the girl in his arms as she slept, he just knew. He knew it didn't get much better than that. Brooke Davis had always been his world, now he had her completely. And he didn't plan on letting go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By Monday morning, the school had been buzzing. Rumors. Every school has them, but in Tree Hill it was different. Rumors spreed like wildfire. With it being a small town, people just seemed to know things. And when they didn't, they said what they thought. Rumors could be ugly. Not as ugly as a pissed off cheerleader though. As rumors of Nathan Scott and Haley James spread through the halls, Rachel Gattina was fuming. She was beyond mad, she had gotten to the point where she was furiated. Nathan Scott dumped her, and now he is with that tutor?

For Rachel, that just didn't work. As she leaned against her locker, Haley walked in with Brooke Davis at her side. Pushing off the locker, Rachel marched straight for Haley. "You stupid little bitch." She said, glaring at Haley who seemed rather confused at the moment where as Brooke just looked pissed off.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, her voice soft. She had never been good with confronting people. In fact, she sucked at it. She had a major fear of public speaking.

"You heard me. I heard you were with _my_ boyfriend Friday night at the dance. Nathan Scott is mine, so back off. Besides, it was probably a pitty date. Nathan would never go for a little, tutor girl like you. He needs a real women, not some nerdy bitch." Rachel pushed Haley back, causing her to go flying back. Before Rachel could even snicker at Haley's fall, Brooke had stepped in. Brooke's left hand, which conviently she wore two rings on, colided with Rachel's face.

"You bitch!" By now, the entire hallway had circled around them. Nathan had pushed through the crowd, to find Haley on the ground. He quickly helped her up, before taking two large steps and grabbing Brooke by the waist.

"Rachel, get out of here. Now! And leave Brooke and Haley alone." Brooke was struggling to be free of Nathan's grasp, wanting to once again go after Rachel. She was however proudly smirking as she was the bruise already begining to form under her eye.

By the time Lucas had arrived, Nathan was dragging Brooke towards the lockers as Haley picked up the books she had dropped.

"Uh Brooke, whats going on?" Lucas asked, his eyes moving from Haley, to Brooke, then to Brooke's waist where Nathan's arm was still firmly gripped.

"Stupid Rach-ho thought she could touch Haley. So I thought I should do what you showed me last summer about hitting people." She said, proudly grinning as Nathan released his hold on Brooke. She quickly made her way towards Lucas, wearing a proud grin. She pecked his cheek before turning to Haley. "You okay Hales?" She asked, concerned.

"Im fine. Thanks though. You really didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did Hales. I can't let that whore get in the way of you and hot shot over here. Besides, I've always wanted to punch her." By now, most of the crowd had moved on, mainly talking about Brooke and Rachel's showdown. Moving away from Lucas, Brooke looped her arm through Haley's. "Lets go tutor girl. We don't wanna be late for first period."

As Brooke and Haley made their way down the hall, Lucas and Nathan stood still. Both wearing dumb founded expressions as they attempted to process what had just happened. Lucas turned to Nathan, still confused. "So look, I guess I owe you and apology or whatever." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Its fine. I deserved the asshole treatment." Nathan said, glancing over towards Lucas.

"Haley is like a little sister to me. You hurt her, I hurt you. So just, don't hurt her. And as for Brooke, if she can forgive you than so can I. Besides, if your dating Haley then we're going to be seeing alot of each other seeing as how your girlfriend and my girlfriend are practically joined at the hip."

Nathan's head turned immediatly towards Lucas, a slight smirk on his lips. "Girlfriend?"

"Actually, I don't know." He said, his brow furrowing in confustion. "Its a work in progress." He said, slinging his worn out backpack over his shoulder. "Well, I gotta head to class. Catch ya later Nate." He called out over his shoulder, as he made his way down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Friday night had rolled around, the buzz about Brooke and Rachel had died down for the most part. There we're still a few people coming up to her, telling her that Rachel had deserved what she got. Brooke and Haley sat at their table in the food court of the mall as Nathan and Lucas played some game in the arcade. The boys argued that if they had to carry their bags, they should at least be able to play a few games in the arcade.

Lately, the four had been inseprerable. Lucas and Brooke had yet to define their relationship fully, but that didn't stop them from stealing kisses when they could.

"So, whats going on with you and Luke?" Haley asked, diverting her attention back to Brooke.

"Nothing, why?"

"Cause I see the mark you've been trying to hide all week." Haley said, grinning as Brooke blushed.

"We've been, I dunno what exactly but its good. Its really good. Luke is really sweet, and he knows what to say." She said, dreamily as she rested her chin in her hand. "Except for the fact that we haven't made anything official."

"Well maybe he is just nervous or something? Its a big step from having him go from best friend to boyfriend. He is probably just making sure this is what you really want. Luke has wanted this for so long, Im honestly surprised it took you guys this long." Before Brooke could respond, Nathan and Lucas were heading back to the table.

"You girls ready to go yet or what?" Nathan said, not really wanting to shop any longer. This was his first shopping trip with the girls, and he vowed it would be his last. He swore they could go on for hours about shoes alone, and he was bored out of his mind.

"Fine hotshot, we're done. For today. Broody, can you carry my bags. Please?" She asked, turning to Lucas with her best puppy dog face. Lucas simply groaned as he took the bags. He knew there was no use in arguing with Brooke. She always won. That, and he couldn't say no to her. He never could.

Just as Haley turned to Nathan, he rolled his eyes and grabbed her bags. Both girls giggled, looping arms as they began walking towards the mall exit.

"Does this happen everytime they shop?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas began walking behind them.

"Yeah, except I used to carry Haley's bags too. Now that your getting dragged into this, I don't have to deal with those two shopping all day. They can go for hours on end." Nathan inwardly groaned, knowing that this would most likely not be his last time shopping.

"Kill me now." Nathan said, as Lucas laughed.

"Welcome to the world of Brooke and Haley. Where they win, and we always loose."


End file.
